Kiss With A Fist
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: My friend pointed out one of my favorite songs sounded like it would fit 2p!Usuk. AND THUS THIS WAS BORN. 2p!Hetalia fanfic not regular Hetalia.Please review.


**HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN. HAVEN'T POSTED ANY OF MY CHAPTER STORIES IN A WHILE BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S SCHOOL AND I HAVE A LOT OF CRAP TO DO… I SHOULD BE DOING HOMEWORK NOW ACTUALLY. ANYWAY I HATE TO SEE YOU GUYS WAITING SO I DID THIS BONUS FANFICTION OF 2P!USUK. NO IT'S NOT REGUALR USUK IT'S DIFFERENT, A DARKER VERISON. ANYWAY I LOVE THE SONG KISS WITH A FIST AND MY BESTIE SAID IT SOUNDED A LOT LIKE 2P!USUK. BAM THIS IDEA STRUCK ME. NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, NOT THE HETALIA, NOT THE SONG AND NOT THE COUPLE. THEN SO ENOUGH WITH ALL THE TALKING LET'S GET TO THE FANFIC.**

* * *

_**You hit me one  
I hit you back**_

_**You gave a kick  
I gave a slap**_

_**You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed**_

Unlike every other normal house, there was one house that looked very… Unusual. It was very weird and anyone who would say that this house was absolutely amazing were very unlikely. Some might even call it "Unique" or so the owners of the house would say.

The colors of the house were all clashed together in a very strange way. It was as if someone were to try to make really bright pastel colors combine with really dark and gloomy colors. The two main colors had to be a light pink and dark crimson though. It was a well known house. It was the house of the most murderous couple to be exact and right now a few passersby's stopped to stare at the house. Not because of how strange it looked, they were all used to the house that stood out. No, they all stopped and stared because of the abnormally loud screams and shouting from inside. It was clear that Alfred and Arthur were fighting... Once again.

God knows what this fight was about. They were pretty much at each others throats. No, they never argued. It may have started as an argument but soon enough they would go full kill attack on one another. Their fights were pretty brutal but it was more like a game to them, a game to see who's more superior.

_**You hit me once  
I hit you back**_

A loud punching noise was heard inside.

Arthur clutched on his bruising right cheek and some blood fell from his mouth, but he did not sink to defeat just yet. "Ah that was a good hit, Alfie!" he said with a huge crazy grin plastering his face. The same insanity filled grin that Alfred loathed completely but at the same time he just couldn't live without.

Alfred merely scowled at the sight of him. He wanted to knock that look right out of his face just so he can keep it for his own. "Just shut up already, dude!" He shouted angrily at him and went for another hit which the blonde British man simply dodged causing him to get more irritating by the second.

"Now, now Alfie, that's not fair!" He lifted a pale fist and did a perfect punch across the tan man's face. "See now it's even!~"

_**You gave a kick  
I gave a slap**_

"Oh you fucking brute that hurt you asshole!" Alfred growled as he grabbed shorter man by the head and kicked at his side making him stumble to the floor his neck cracking slightly. The larger man smirked as he saw the smaller man sprawled on the floor moaning from the pain. No doubt about it that his kick left a dark mark on Arthur's hipbone.

But of course Arthur isn't one to give up ever so easily. He got on his hands and knees then used any energy to force himself up to face the larger man. He clutched his shoulder tightly which made Alfred wince at the iron grip. He didn't even notice when Arthur lifted one of his pale hand.

It connected with the mans face making a loud slapping noise that sounded extremly painful that it made Arthur wince. It was a burning sensation for having the strangely strong hand come upon his cheek. This was a ruthless killer up against a maniac cannibal, they wouldn't back down so weakly of course they would put up a fight till blood was shed.

_**You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed, oh**_

Alfred and Arthurs "little game" continued, this time both tried to race each other to room to room while trying to beat the other person down. There destination place was of course their master bedroom.

Alfred tripped Arthur at the kitchen causing him to faceplant on the floor. He pushed himself up and tried to take the larger man down with him. Alfred though kept fighting and refused to tumble down. His eyes then wandered to a glass plate sitting on top of the counter. It was pretty much a freeway to pain.

He grabbed it and smashed it over Arthur's head making him yelp but the grin refused to leave his face. He got up and took a chair slamming his head. Alfred groaned of the pain of his head, he watched as Arthur ran upstairs to their room. He quickly got himself and ran into the room but it was too late the room was in flames.

Arthur, holding Alfred's lighter grinned proudly as the bed shone bright with the blazing flames.

Both smirked at the sight. Although it was suppose to be dangerous they couldn't help but finding it was quite entertaining for the both of them.

_**My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees nothing  
Your slap don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same**_

The next day was yet another painful filled day. The Brit spent thirty minutes trying to make his black eye that Alfred had cost not seem noticeable by using the make up he uses to cover up his freckles that he was embarrassed about. He finally came out of the bathroom thankful that his eye no longer casted any dark shadow. He was insecure about his looks and always tried to look his best.

Alfred had gotten a red eye besides of a black eye. The red eye slightly stung more and he could barely see anything from it. "This hurts like a bitch you know?" He said in am annoyed tone.

"Tsk language" Arthur remarked but then broke out in a fit of giggles. He stroked his cheek where Alfred had slapped him from the beginning of the fight and clearly it made no mark at all. "Your slaps really don't stick, Alfie!" he said which resulted to a pillow being thrown at him.

"Rude!... Your kicks really don't hit actually-

He was met with a bottle hitting him this time.

_**Love sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit**_

_**A kick to the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better then none  
A kiss with a fist is better then none**_

Yet another night was full of hitting and hurting each other. Both once again raced each other to their room, the run was filled with many insults, remarks and falling over each other. They really just can't get enough of this routine. Both of them laughed as their viciously slammed their lips together and explored their bodies. Sweat was rolling down their skin of the amount of heat they were both creating from each others mouths and bodies pressing against one another. They growled at trying to open the door by slamming against it. No luck was being made.

"Fuck this shit!" Alfred growled ferociously as he broke the lock to push them both in. He pinned him down on the bed where they continued their heavy kissing. All of a sudden Alfred stopped.

"Alfie~ Why did you stooop?" Arthur whined as he ripped away from him.

Alfred just stared at him and then in one swift motion he drew a fist and punched Arthur square in the face.

"Ow! Alfie that was really rude and mean why the cupcakes would you do such a thing-"

Alfred cut him off by pressing his caste lips down on the softer ones. They both found their hands clutching each other's hair and moaning in each others mouths, wanting more than ever before.

_**I broke your jaw once before  
I spilled your blood upon the floor  
You broke my leg in return  
So sit back and watch the bed burn  
Love sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  
A kick in the teeth is good for some  
A kiss with a fist is better then none, oh  
A kiss with a fist is better then none**_

Arthur never really intended this to happen that time when he accidently broke his boyfriend's jaw. He was just in the kitchen baking some cupcakes and at the moment was holding his big silver spoon to stir the batter. He did not hear Alfred come in and sneaking up behind him. Only did he realize was when he wrapped his arms around the Brit making him holler in reply.

The brunette laughed mockingly at him and without thinking he was going into a full attack. He knocked the large man down and smacked him powerfully with the silver spoon. He kept doing this painful punishment and then he finally heard a loud crunching sound as he connected the silver spoon one last time with his jaw. Alfred groaned in horribly pain as he clutched his jaw. Arthur pleaded to be forgiven but the payback struck him. The brunette knocked him over and took out his favorite bat, his jaw still bruised and bleeding. He then rapidity whacked his leg with the bat and only stopped when the sound of a loud crunching sound filled his ears.

Later they did their normal routine with setting the bed on fire. Although both could barely move because of the broken bones, so they just sat back, relax and watched as yet another bed burned down to flames.

"Hey Alfie~"

"What do you wan-"

A fist connected with his face.

"What the FUCK! OW! What's your problem man! The hell was that abou-"

Arthur cut him off by pressing his lips against him.

Both sat there kissing each other for a few moments before they broke a part a string of saliva connecting them.

"We're love sticks alright" Arthur giggled in his hand.

_**You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed, oh**_

_**You hit me once**_  
_**I hit you back**_  
_**You gave a kick**_  
_**I gave a slap**_  
_**You smashed a plate over my head**_  
_**Then I set fire to our bed**_

It was a perfectly normal routine for them. What can you expect from two murderers of an insane world?

It will always be Alfred the first to make a hit then Arthur will hit him back. Then the brunette will give one of his powerful kicks then the strawberry blonde would reply with a bitch slap. Then somehow the larger man will get an object, most likely a plate to smash over the other's head and then the smaller man will set fire to their bed.

To you, you might find this way of love horrible and terrible, or something like that. You probably think that it should be all romantic and sappy like out from the movies. But some things just aren't like that. There are so many different ways to express. They express it much differently and hurting each other like this can be concedired romantic. Yes theirs is a bit of a challenge to keep up with but that's how they role.

Their relationship was complicated. Their basically two lovers who are always pushing each other to psychological extremes because that's just the way they show each other that they truly love one another. They have their own unique ways.

Though to you it might be sick but oh well. Both of them might be covered in bruises, cuts and dried up blood but they would never be satisfied with one another until they are both sitting and watching the bed burn to nothing but ashes.

Hey, A Kiss With A Fist is better than one.

* * *

**DOOONE. HOPED YOU LIKED IT. I REALLY DO THINK THAT THERE SHOULD BE MORE 2P!USUK OUT THERE, I LOVE THIS COUPLE SO MUCH. ANYWAY YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT THE SONG IT FITS THEM PERFECTLY. THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND WHO POINTED THIS SONG OUT. ANYWAY I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY ANYMORE BUT LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. OKAY IM OUT SEE YOU NEXT TIME, PEACE.**


End file.
